


My Body Is A Cage

by Alylessa



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Мое тело, словно клетка, удерживает меня от тебя. Каждый день я кричу, протягивая руки сквозь прутья к тебе, но ты не услышишь меня...





	My Body Is A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню Peter Gabriel – My Body Is A Cage  
> Идея пришла после просмотра этого клипа: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fYlrgzNnnU&feature=youtu.be

«My body is a cage, that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love,  
But my mind holds the key...»

Протяни мне руку, и я пойду за тобой. Я не скажу тебе ни слова, только молча сделаю шаг. Избавь меня от страданий, услышь мой внутренний голос — если ты не сумеешь его услышать, то не сможет больше никто.

Мне душно в этих одеждах, мне страшно в этих покоях. Каждую ночь я просыпаюсь от кошмаров, но они продолжаются и наяву. Мне хочется вырваться, хочется кричать, биться головой о стальные прутья, но ты не услышишь меня.

Я живу в неназванные времена, Лео, запертый в этой клетке. Хотя страх и движет мной, но мое сердце все еще бьется очень медленно. И я вновь обращаю взор к небосклону и, словно молитву, шепчу твое имя — оно не дает мне увязнуть в трясине отчаяния.

Некоторые думают, что я безумен, многие считают хитрецом, но на самом деле я вынужден прятаться за каменной маской в надежде, что ты проглядишь меня сквозь нее. Я не могу позволить себе ее снять и свободно вздохнуть, иначе — верная смерть. Меня уничтожат раньше, чем я успею ощутить дуновение ветра на губах, а я не хочу так уйти: в запертой клетке, без ключа на руках.

Мы живем в странное время, Лео, когда тьма считается светом, а свет считается тьмой; когда правда переплетена с ложью, а маски приросли к людским лицам, и невозможно понять, кто друг, а кто враг. И только тебя я могу проглядеть, тебе могу доверять. Ты единственный, кто лишен маски и чьи глаза могут увидеть сердце мое.

Я стою рядом с тобой, гляжу тебе прямо в глаза, но ты далек от меня. В моих глазах ты видишь только безумие, сплетенное с лукавством, но за ними скрывается мольба, просьба увидеть мою душу, снять с рук оковы, забрать меня из этого ада. Хотя моя речь мертва, но мысли все равно беснуются в голове.

Я пытаюсь пройти сквозь тьму, а ты, словно мой путеводный огонь, мерцаешь где-то вдали; и я вынужден и дальше блуждать во тьме в надежде, что ты найдешь ключ, отопрешь клетку и выпустишь меня.

Тогда мы будем равными, тогда мы станем как те два ключа, которые мы так усердно храним, — двумя частями единого целого. А пока мое тело — это клетка, которая удерживает меня вдали от тебя.

«Set my spirit free,  
Set my body free...»


End file.
